1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector plug and receptacle mating with the plug.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,983 issued to Yu Zhu on Jun. 1, 2010 disclosed a conventional SATA (Serial Advanced Technology Attachment) plug. The SATA plug comprises an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts secured in the insulative housing. The insulative housing defines a pair of L-shaped tongues. Seven contacts are received in a shorter tongue and constituted of three ground contacts and four differential signal contacts. The longer tongue receives a plurality of power contacts. The electrical arrangement has more and more complicated function, thus the conventional SATA plug might not meet requirement by the limitation of the number of the contacts.
In view of the above, a new electrical connector plug and receptacle mating with the plug that overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages are desired.